Pour toujours
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Folie... Folie d'un ange sans grâce qui l'a bien trop aimé... LUI... Voilà à quoi ce résume ce petit OS qui m'est venu tout à coup en pleine nuit... Attention c'est bizarre hein ! je vous préviens... c'est tout un délire


Je me réveille d'un sommeil agité...

J'ai rêvé je crois... ou plutôt fais un cauchemar... je ne sais plus... d'ailleurs je ne m'en souviens plus...

J'ai découvert les rêves en devenant humain et je ne me rappelle que rarement de mes délires nocturnes... c'est peut-être pas plus mal...

J'ai mal à la tête...

Une douleur insidieuse qui me transperce le crâne et je commence à avoir la nausée, cette humanité n'a vraiment pas que des bons côtés malgré ce que peut me répéter continuellement Dean...

Dean...

Où est...

Ah il est là, allongé sur l'autre lit, il me regarde...

Ce que je peux aimer son regard quand il est posé sur moi... et il le sait, il le fait exprès.

Il me fait rire...

Je l'aime tellement...

Là par contre il ne me sourit pas... il se contente de me regarder et son regard est si insistant, il aurait eu des idées derrière la tête si...

Je l'aime tellement... Il est à moi...

Je... Mal...

Mais où sommes nous ?

Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit... tout comme je ne me souviens pas m'être assoupi d'ailleurs je...

Est ce toi Dean, qui m'a ramené ici ?

Est ce que j'étais inconscient ?

J'ai froid maintenant ! Où est ma veste ?

Ma chemise est fine, ma... chemise est ...sale ?

Et les mains avec lesquelles j'essaye de frotter ce... mes mains...

Mes mains sont poisseuses...

J'ai mal à la tête... Mal...

Mais bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ce soir ?

Où est ma veste ? J'ai froid !

Mes mains son sales... tout ce sang va être dur à nettoyer et ma chemise est fichue...

Dean, pourquoi tout ce sang sur mes mains ?

Il ne me répond pas... je me demande finalement s'il ne dort pas.. non, il me regarde, il ne regarde que moi...

Dean...

Pourquoi avons nous tout ce sang sur nos vêtements ?

La créature était... Quelle créature ? C'est sans importance... C'était quoi ? Je ne sais plus...

Tu n'as pas de sang sur les mains toi au moins...

Tu ne dis rien ... C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Il préfère continuer à me regarder et j'aime que son regard soit posé sur moi et uniquement moi, il est tout à moi...

Sa joue est froide... On vient d'arriver alors .. ?

Je l'aime tellement... Il est à moi...

Mes joues à moi ne sont pas froides par contre... C'est normal j'ai dormi...

mal... si cette migraine pouvait s'en aller...

mal... mal... mal... si au moins il ne coulait pas dans mon oeil... peut être que j'y verrais plus clair... j'ai froid...

Mon Dieu, Dean... tu as perdu ta lumière...

Tu as peut-être froid...

Attends je remonte la couverture sur toi, je ne voudrais pas te perdre encore une f'...

...te perdre...

Pourquoi ?

Oui, je me rappelle...

Tu es parti... Dean est parti...

Il m'a abandonné...

Je ne peux pas... mal...

Sans lui à aimer je ferai quoi de mon coeur moi ?

Je ne servirai plus à rien sans lui...

Mais heureusement il est là... c'est mieux... avec moi... Dean est avec moi et c'est mieux comme ça... je ne pourrai pas sinon... pas sans lui...

Je l'aime tellement ... Il est à moi...

Mais où a bien pu passer ma veste ?

Il faut absolument que je me réchauffe... Dean a froid !

Et ce bruit de gouttes commence à me taper sur les nerfs !

Dean, ton sang est en train de couler sur le plancher !

Ca va être difficile à retirer, j'ai les mains toutes poisseuses en plus ! Mal... Je me demande ...

Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné Dean ?

Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul ?

Tu as perdu ton sourire avec tout le reste...

Tu ne me souriras plus jamais Dean ?

Pourquoi tu es parti avec ton sourire ?

Est ce que je vais pouvoir continuer sans ta voix ?

Sans ton corps qui bouge ou s'endort sur le mien ?

Heureusement tu es là avec moi...

j'ai mal Dean...

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout ce qui existe... plus que tout ce qui existe... ce qui existe... Dean... je t'aime...

Est ce que tu m'aime encore toi ?

Tu as froid mon amour...

Attend ne bouge pas je viens...

Je vais m'allonger tout contre toi... ca va te réchauffer j'en suis sûr...

Tu as du sang au coin de tes lèvres... laisse moi t'enlever ça... elles sont trop belles pour rester souillée ainsi...

Mince mes mains sont toujours sales... mais c'est ton sang après tout...

Ton sang...

Dean...

J'ai mal... je t'aime...

Mal... je ne te vois plus très bien

J'ai sommeil à présent...

Attends moi j'arrive...

Si je m'endors auprès de toi je suis sûr de ne pas rester ici tout seul...

Restons là tous les deux... étendus l'un contre l'autre comme deux amants ... oubliés du monde...

Je t'aime tellement Dean...

Tes lèvres sont froides contre les miennes...

Pourquoi ça fait si mal alors que tu es près de moi ?

Est ce ta lumière qui maintenait mon coeur en vie ?

Tu ne m'as pas abandonné hein ?

Non... Je t'aime tellement Dean... Maintenant tu es à moi... Pour toujours...

Dormons maintenant... Je n'aurai plus mal...


End file.
